


Sweet Night

by myheartgoesdokidoki



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it is tooth-rotting fluff overall, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sweet with little bit of angst, Teen Romance, they deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartgoesdokidoki/pseuds/myheartgoesdokidoki
Summary: Ino Yamanaka was one of a kind, Sai knew it since the first time he met her. And he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.
Relationships: Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 22





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be sort-of sequel to my previous story, "Disaster Double Date", which you can access here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073506 
> 
> But you can also read this on its own for the fluff. This fic was also inspired from one of my favorite singers, V (Kim Taehyung) from BTS who has a song called "Sweet Night". I'd highly suggest you to listen to this song here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5ShoQimivM

The warm wind of summer night  brushed the cheeks of a pale man who was solemnly looking outside of his window pane . Eyes as black as ink stared intensely at his collection of paintings. He couldn’t get her off from the horizon of his mind, her images dancing and replaying in his head. Needing relief, Sai took his brush and a blank canvas.  His hands expertly did a quick sketch before he overlapped the outline with his paints. He paid a special attention to her eyes, the aquamarine eyes that looked at him with sympathy as she cried with him, making him feel less alone. 

As he added pale blue dot in the mix,  he reminded himself to also be careful with her hands. The same hands that took him from Gengo. He remembered her as she pulled herself closer to him,  her arms wrapping around his body .  A kind of comfort that he had never felt before, at least not this close.

Sai looked at his creation. A painting of  Ino Yamanaka tending her flowers in the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The  movement  of her hands signified gentleness,  it was a side of her that not everyone could see but Sai knew she reserved that part for him.  Her eyes beamed with joy, focusing on the flowers in front of them.  There was nothing more important to him at this moment now than capturing her beautiful heart in a sense of his painting, and he was glad he could do it.  He hoped to give her this as a gift.

Ino had sneaked her way into his life, and Sai didn’t know the strength of her hold on him until he found himself worrying when  Ino told him she was disappointed.  What happened? They always spent their afternoons together, and weekends were for their painting sessions. Sometimes Sai would help her in the flower shop too and  Ino didn’t complain a single bit. When she didn’t knock on his door in the office, Sai felt that something was missing. He found himself seeking for her presence, it felt like she left a hole inside himself.

After finishing his painting, Sai reached out to his  scroll and paint the empty sheet with his ink.  The scroll turned into a bird which flew to the sky swiftly. He needed to tell  Ino how he felt. 

—

“Hey, Sai!”

The blonde woman appeared from the corner of the  hallway, her feet quickly  caught  up to him. Sai then felt her left arm brushing his right one. He just finished guarding the Fire Daimyo in his Konoha visit, per Kakashi’s request. 

“I received your letter. Don’t worry about it, I was just on a mission,” said  Ino , a radiant smile on her face as she held his hand casually.  “Today I completed the training program at the Interrogation Department.  Ibiki was surprisingly nice,”

“Where should we go? Do you have anything you want to  to ?” asked  Ino . Her voice was higher pitched than usual. She seemed excited, Sai could tell, which warmed his heart because her excitement seemed to be quite contagious.

“It’s up to you,  Ino ,” he responded shortly.  Ino later pouted . Sai couldn’t help but notice she looked cute with that , her cheeks puffing like children’s balloons. 

“Come on, Sai. There must be something you want. Last time it was me who chose. You should choose  for this one ,”  Ino sighed in exasperation.

Sai thought for a moment. Ino did choose their lunch place last time, but he noted that she also took consideration of what he liked. When he asked her where she found out about his fondness of tofu, she sheepishly smiled and told him it was from Sakura. He should’ve asked Sakura as well maybe, but it was too late now. He ruminated whether it would be polite to ask her now, but he hoped that she would have no problem with it.

“What would you like to eat,  Ino ?” Sai asked.  Ino’s cheeks turned  to red. Sai had no idea what made her do that , he  didn’t do anything wrong, did he? 

“You’re so polite. Nobody asked me that question before,” she chuckled.  She was tangling her arm tighter into his space now as they walked.  Sai could feel his heart beating faster.

“Umm, I like pudding and cherry tomatoes, but especially pudding!” Her eyes beamed, gazing into his. Sai could see her light blue pupils  largering ,  they made him  feel like floating in the middle of a bright sky. 

Sai nodded. “I know a  place ,” He then casually took her hand in his hand to guide her. The book told him that he should be gentle, but  somehow he could feel  his sweat tickling in his palm.  Was he grasping her hand too tight? He wondered.  Ino didn’t seem to have a problem with that though,  but he did hear her humming a song. He  thought  to ask her about it.

“Why is that?” Sai looked to his side, focusing his dark orbs to her aquamarine ones. She looked surprised. “Oh, the singing? I can stop if you don’t like it”.

“Oh no, not that. I like it, I just want to know why,” said Sai.  Ino giggled. “I knew you did,” she winked. She looked much more relaxed compared to when she asked him to go out for the first time.

She continued. “I just... feel happy, you know? When I’m happy, I sing. It is also a melody that my father taught me when I was a child. He told me flowers would bloom brighter with it,” 

Sai nodded attentively, taking note of her fascination with flowers. “That is interesting. How does that work?” he asked. 

Ino looked enthusiastic. “The bloom of a flower?” Her eyes looked vivid as her lips turned into another bright smile. 

“ I could spend the whole day to tell you this, but here is the short version. It is said that music can affect vibrations that affect nutrition absorption from its root in the soil. That way, they absorb more nutrients and grow bigger leaves and flowers! It’s exciting, isn’t it?” 

Sai smiled. “It is an interesting information , you know a lot about flowers ,” 

Ino let out a small laugh. “Of course, Sai. My family owned a flower shop. Anyway, where are we going?”

“Oh,” Sai responded. “We’re going to that place over there”. There was a small building opposing them, it looked like it was new. Sai and  Ino then crossed the street as they walked towards the building. It was a katsu dining place.

“They have  momen tofu here and pudding in their dessert,” Sai explained. He wanted to see  Ino’s reaction, hoping that he made the right decision.  If his memory served it ,  Ino liked healthy foods, so this should be okay.

Luckily,  Ino nodded her head. “This looks perfect”. Her aquamarine eyes busy eyeing up the menu. “I’ll order a chicken katsu and substitute the rice with salad. And oh! Some pudding as well. What are you going to order Sai?”

“Tofu katsu and rice is enough,” Sai quickly answered. 

Ino curled her eyebrows. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else?”

Sai gave a nod.  Ino promptly called the server. A man in his 30s greeted them. “What can I help you, Miss?”

“Hi, Takeuchi-san,” said  Ino . “Can we get one chicken katsu plus salad, one tofu katsu plus rice, two hot tea, and two puddings, please?” 

Sai wondered for a moment about how  Ino managed to know the name of the  twentysomething  server who was serving them. Then after a glance, he realized the name ‘Takeuchi’ was pinned on his shirt.  All this time he had been eating in the restaurant and yet he didn’t bother about his name.  He noted the warm smile that appeared on Takeuchi’s face when  Ino talked to him.  Ino seemed to be a natural with people and she never failed to amaze him in that.

Takeuchi quickly scribbled on a book. “Please wait at the table, we will bring it there,” 

Ino put on a smile. “Thank you. Let’s find a seat, Sai,”

They took a seat for two, sitting next to each other. True to her usual self,  Ino started the conversation.

“Sai, I want you to know I’m not upset,” said  Ino . “I’m sorry when I lashed out at you on that day,”

Sai gave a small nod. “It’s okay. I’m also sorry if I don’t make things clear enough with you,”

Ino cocked her head towards him, “Huh? What do you mean?”

Sai bit his lip, that was unintentional. He meant to confess after he gave the present, not before it. That is what the books told him, or maybe he understood it incorrect ly . Stammering, Sai tried to shift to another topic.

“Uh... I just... want to say sorry for... for making you upset,” murmured Sai.  Ino only gave him a shrug.

“It’s over. Anyway, remember when we went to that mission to save Sakura and you were the one who interrogated the criminal? I’m so glad for that. The  training program was even more  ghastly  than I thought, I wonder how Dad could withstand working there for all his life,”

“Are you going to work there?” asked Sai.

Ino let out a huff. “I want to continue Dad’s legacy, but frankly interrogation i sn’t  something  I’m  fond of doing. I’m afraid Mom will be disappointed if she knows,”

“You’re a great kunoichi, Ino. It will not matter where you work,” replied Sai . He read that somewhere that people needed compliments when they were feeling insecure. He guessed that was what Ino must have been  feeling.

Ino gave him a bitter smile. “Thank you, Sai , ” She exhaled the air she held in , before continuing again. “Dad has given so much for Konoha, it’s expected of me to live up to his legacy. ”

“Did your father expect you to pass the Will of Fire?” inquired Sai. Before  Ino could open her mouth, they were disrupted with Takeuchi who brought their food.  Ino promptly took one spoonful of the bento to her mouth. Sai observed the way she focused entirely to her food instead of answering his question right away. Is she nervous? Did he burden her with that question? Sai wondered, maybe...

“You don’t have to answer the question,”

Ino stared at Sai and shook her head firmly. “No, it’s not like that. I just needed more time because it is exactly the thing that I have been grappling about in the last few months,”

She continued to bite down her meal, her eyes now shifting to focus on the food in front of her. Sai took his spoon and started eating his own meal, feeling uneasy with Ino’s sudden silence. He didn’t know why, but now all he wanted to do is to ease her pain. From his understanding, he had no idea how.

“ Ino ...”

Ino tilted her head towards Sai, “Yeah?”

Sai opened his mouth.  “Being an  interrogator isn’t the only way for you to carry on the Will of Fire. There are many ways to do it,” Sai said. “You have helped me and many others as a kunoichi. I believe your father is proud of you, regardless of the path you will choose,”

Out of the blue, Ino reached out for his hands on the table, gently caressing his calloused fingertips with glassy eyes.  Ino’s soft hands over his felt warm, Sai was startled at the contact, but he followed her lead afterwards. His dark pupils becoming larger with intensity, meeting her aquamarine orbs.

“Sai... Thank you,” said  Ino , a smile painted on her face.

Sai brushed Ino’s waves of platinum blonde comfortably, then he put his arm around her shoulder. Following an impulse, Sai leaned closer towards her until the smell her perfume was inhaled, then he put his lips on hers. Slowly, he relished in the softness of Ino’s lips, then she captured his with hers, grasping desperately at the curves of his lips. Sai thought he was used to live in the cold, barren from human touch, but Ino proved him wrong. She felt as effervescent as summer days that Sai never wanted to let go. She was sunlight, warm enough to bloom flowers, but gentle enough to tickle the skin with its breeze.

They only let go after they ran out of  breath . A slow clap was suddenly heard from the cashier. Sai and  Ino looked at the source of the sound at the same time. From their table, they could see Takeuchi grinning widely and his hands clasping together. “What a show,” 

Ino looked down on her table, hands on her cheeks that flushed red. “Sai, let’s leave,” 

Sai couldn’t help himself but to smile at her embarrassment, then he used his hand to trace the soft skin of her face, “Anything you want, Beautiful,” 

They walked together to the street,  Ino held his hands but she was uncharacteristically quiet. Sai was not sure what he said would relieve the situation, so he stayed in silence with her. When they finally arrived at Yamanaka Flower Shop,  Ino turned around to face him.

“I’m so tired of this. You held my hand then you told me we were friends. You kissed me then you said nothing after that. What are we, really?”

Her voice was hoarse, and Sai couldn’t see clearly in the dark but he swore he could tell Ino was crying. He put his hand on her shoulders, rubbing  them aimlessly as he looked into her eyes.  _ Is this the right time to tell her? _ Sai wondered. Ino jerked herself away from him,  still weeping.  Sai promptly grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

“ Ino ! Wait... I... want to be with you,” confessed Sai, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story because these two sweethearts deserve the world. Thanks a lot to GrizzleGreer for being the beta reader to this story! She also writes SaiIno and I love her stories, please take a look at her collection here https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzlegreertrash/pseuds/grizzlegreertrash or follow her on Tumblr https://saikagerights.tumblr.com


End file.
